


ggoogooz's love line

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 99' line centric, M/M, ggoogooz drabbles, ships to be added as I progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: drabbles consisting of the 99' liner boys of NCT.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. lumark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Mark found about actor Lucas from Hong Kong. And now he's in ....whatever it is.

What are the chances of stumbling across the dude you have been idolising for the past couple of weeks at the NY Time Square? Scarce, right? 

But here is Mark Lee, the debutant author of the year 2022 and one of the best selling author of 2025 in romance and supernatural fiction, walking along the busy street of the Time Square with his small group of friends, bubble tea in his hand, admiring the colourful screens flashing many different things and he bumps into someone's chest.

_ Rock hard chest. _

And when Mark looks up, a sheepish smile on his lips, and eyes crinkled, an apology on the edge of his lips, his lungs give in midway, drawing out a breathless incoherent noise or whatever it is.

He stares. Dumb and fascinated, mouth wide open.

"We met at last, Mark Lee." Mark hears the voice. Fucking hot when heard in person. It's so fucking rich and heavy and hot and  _ Oh God _ — how com he knows my name? Oh God! 

📕

It all started at the beginning of year 2025. 

Mark's first debutant work was on the talks of being made a movie — while the prospect of such a platform was everything an author of fiction genre could ask for, it is undeniable the live adaptions of books are usually big fat disappointment. Especially the casting part. Whatever less butchered it could have been is ignored for the sake of major audience appeal.

Mark had been quite vocal about his involvement with the casting or as much as he could have control over it. 

So, Johnny Suh, his agent as well as his close friend (older brotherly vibes), went through the pains of gathering data of candidates who are capable and handsome (it's a business after all). He had sent Mark tons of pictures of hot tanned men and amongst them two stood out the most.

Tall, tanned, lean muscles at right places from every fucking angle, and kissable lips. Both men were hot. The only reason why the other one stood out more was because of the large, like very, very, very, large, pretty eyes. Probably the wide mouth too (Mark is a healthy man). 

So he saved the pics, and texted Johnny back.

[ To: Johnny ]

**Who is he?**

**What's his name?**

**Wait… how old is he?**

**And where he is….**

**Just drop his name.**

**Johnny HE IS SO FUCKING HOT!**

**🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺**

**JOHNNYYYYY ANSWER!!!!**

  
  


[ From: Johnny ]

**BRO IT'S FUCKING TWO IN THE MORNING.**

**LUCAS WONG.**

**LET ME SLEEP.**

[ To: Johnny ]

**Oh...sorry!!!!!**

**Sleep tight Johnny!**

  
  


After that night Mark googled a lot of things:

_ Lucas Wong _

_ Lucas Wong movies _

_ Lucas Wong trivias  _

_ Lucas Wong funny moments _

_ Lucas Wong favourite songs _

_ Lucas Wong favourite books _

_ Lucas Wong Hot  _

_ Lucas Wong kiss _

_ Lucas Wong cute  _

_Lucas Wong AO3_

  
  


Mark Lee, an established author, reading fics on Lucas Wong involving unholy elements as his way of chilling at home on Sunday afternoons became a thing. As well as watching Lucas Wong started and featured movies on Netflix. He might have been collecting a few of the DVDs available in the store nearby and spent a little extra on fan-meches. 

Lucas Wong turns out to be one amongst the few youngest stars with higher success at the earliest of their career. Like man's barely hitting his seventh anniversary this coming February.

📕

"You know me!" Mark screams, earning himself a few head turns from passer-bys.

Lucas Wong laughs. The one that comes straight from the belly — loud, throaty, hearty, warm, and a fucking blessing in way autumn evening like the hot cocoa in a thermo cup kind of thing.

_ Oh, he's so handsome in person! _

"Thanks." Lucas Wong replies.

_ Lucas Wong is blushing. Oh my — _

"Yeah…. About that…" Lucas Wong takes a peek at Mark, more like behind Mark.

Mark realizes he is with his friends.  _ Oh _

"Yeah…" Mark feels his mouth move. Pathetically of course. 

"Can I borrow you for the night?" Lucas Wong asks. Polite, white teeth, smiley lips, adorable doe eyes.

"Yes." Mark doesn't know where he found that much confidence but he's turning to his friends. Wiggling his brows.

_ If I die, you know who's at fault. But also, don't bother to arrest him. Okno. Tell Johnny I'm unavailable for the night. Enough about kisses on papers. Hell— _

"You sure?"

"You asked first." 

"Right." 

* * *

  
  
  
  



	2. xiaodery : at the precipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiaodery long distance!

When you are young there are some things you think are possible because; one, you think you have what it takes to achieve a certain thing based purely on your self claimed assumptions, and two, you have not experienced the process for that certain achievement. Combining two, you find yourself at a precipice where you can't go down nor you can jump further, suffocating until you end it.

🌊

"Hey, babe, I know I've been busy these days. I'm sorry. Call me when you get this message." 

Hendery stares at the brightly lit screen. The small icon atop is Xiaojun's: it is a cute picture taken when the two met last summer break at Hendery's home in Macau, four months ago, and had a cute fulfilling date after several months of separation. 

At that time, Hendery thought he could do it. They, especially him, survived the first year of the long distance relationship. What more three or four at the most would do? At that time, when they were venturing the night food market and trying out deep fried shrimps and everything, Xiaojun's smile and his saturated complexion of the morning sun under the paper lanterns hung at the shops gave him hope.

At that time, everything was possible.

Back to the present, half into their second year of separation, Hendery thinks he can't do this anymore. Not when they are texting less, less phone calls, and lesser video calls.

The sound coming out of his phone is alien to Hendery.

He gets it. College life is not easy. He is barely scraping himself together, yet he yearns for the hopeless romantics. He wants the sweetness they had earlier.

He wonders if he is being extremely demanding, clingy. Immature and selfish. That's gross. Xiaojun isn't his babysitter.

"Hey," Hendery sighs, tense muscles loosening when the call is picked up on the second ring. "Did I disturb you?"

"...."

"Great. So….so….. I was thinking…" 

"....." 

"Yeah. Yeah…. What? Do you know how much it's gonna cost?"

"...."

"No.. I mean.. sure."

Hendery lays there on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly everything is warm and the small light of his screen is enough to rid off the dark.

🌊

Jumping off into the vast unknown is scary, that is, if you are alone. But when you have someone there for you, holding your hand, even if you sink to the bottom of the ocean, you know you tried and you're not alone.


	3. hencas : the demon's altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hencas blasphemy au pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight mention of gore.

_ God is kind. _

Wong Yukhei grew up in a loving middle class family. His parents are god-fearing, kind, and upright people. Sure, they have their differences in opinions, but never strayed from the path of the Almighty all seeing entity they call God. Their reverence inspired Yukhei to the point he decided the mortal business of the world is not for him. He decided to devote his adoration to God, help the weak, teach children who are unable to attend educational institutions. He aspired to be helpful.

Wong Yukhei was nineteen when he chose the life of serving God. He changed his name to Lucas Wong, his baptism name and entered the education for priesthood.

Lucas Wong, twenty four and a couple of months older, was going through his last phase as a deacon. He had endured and stilled himself, never surrendered to the temptation of an easy life for the past couple of years. He learned self discipline, eloquent manner of speech beside the sermons and spells and other skills in ridding of the evil creatures.

* * *

_ Lucas was in the second year of studying when he was told about his affinity with holy magic — it was a whole new world to Lucas. He believed in the kindness and faith of serving God, but demons? Are they real? Later, Lucas was taken to an exorcism site, the vile debauched and perverse acts sickened him. Lucas immediately agreed to join holy knights of the church. _

* * *

Lucas believed he was doing the right thing, that everything was going to be alright. He would finish his training, go back to the village, and help people around in all ways possible.

_He was so close_.

"Lucas," the bishop of the Southern Cross Church's head began. He had invited Lucas for some tea.

Well, Lucas knew this wasn't about tea. Not that he hated whatever had come his way so far and he surely wouldn't be in future.

"Yes." Lucas' movements were elegant, years of practice, as he poured tea for both of them and began to take sips from his own cup.

"You are to accompany Father Lee for his next mission. It is to rid of a demon hunting the villagers. It isn't that difficult and I'm sure you will learn plenty, Lucas!" The bishop grinned, shoulders slump, and tea in his hands.

"When will I be leaving?" 

"Tomorrow morning. You'll arrive by the night. Here," the bishop got up, walked over to the wooden closet and brought out something important wrapped in red cloth. "This is your weapon. Custom made, the salvation."

Lucas looked at the weapon. Frankly, it was a pair of gloves made of leather. Well, extraordinary and enchanted lather. Still leather though. There was a strap around the wrists to tighten it. 

_Well, that was better_.

"It's made up from the divine spirit bird summoned from heaven. They blessed you with such a precious gift, Lucas. The angels surely love you." The bishop explained as he mistook Lucas' indecisive gaze as confusion.

Lucas wasn't thrilled that an animal was slaughtered but sacrifices must be made for greater cause.  _ Thank you, the great divine spirit! _

"That's, " Lucas began, drawing out a soft smile. For some reason he felt off. "Lovely. Thank you, again, Sir. I'll be out on my way then to pack up."

✝️

It took three days by horse to arrive at their destination — a fertile valley inhabited by a hundred families at most. They were sky reaching mountains surrounding the land, their peaks hidden above condensed clouds. A large river flows right from the farthest peak at North, fresh water supplied to the people all year around.

Idealistically the view would be picturesque — lush green, fresh air, bubbling river, and the sunshine filtered through the clouds. Idealistically, it could have been called paradise.

But it was not the ideal picture one would imagine. The dark clouds blocking out the sun made everything gloom and terrifying. The green was sickening, ominous as if a predator was lying around in wait.

A predator was lying in wait for its next kill.

"They have lost two families. Each individual suffered a death more horrible than the previous. The last one, as the report said, had been forced to rip its own guts with chopsticks." Father Lee, the next bishop to be as gossips go around, sighed, rubbing at his temple.

Father Lee looked tired. He should be since it was his tenth mission within two weeks span.  _ God! _

"Noted. I'll be asking around the village, sir. Why don't you rest up properly a little. Yes, I know it's not the time to rest but you need your full energy when it's time." 

"Thank you."

"No need. We're here to protect lives, sir." 

"Yeah." 

Lucas went around. The villagers seemed like nice people.

"So any worthy information?" Father Lee was putting on his combat attire.

Yes, they don't fight wearing long coats and pants. Its body-fitting leather suits with too many holsters strapped around their body like jewelleries. They've sprays of holy water, enchanted salt, long iron nails, silver daggers, and other stuff easily accessible nestled in the gear.

Father Lee carries an insane amount of weapons nonetheless. Lucas was in awe while he put on his own gears.

"Nothing much. It appears to be a peaceful village, sir." Lucas informed, tightening the gloves around his wrists. 

"Appear? Good job, Lucas. You're learning well." Father Lee prayed to God for the last time. "Let's go."

✝️

Lucas should have known. He should have known the way the sky was nothing but menacingly dark. The stench of dark energy lurking in the depressing greens, the quietened river. He should have guessed they wouldn't be dealing with any ordinary demon.

"Sir, it's a calamity level danger. We ...we should retreat." Lucas was wounded, particularly his lungs have been damaged and ribs broken. He wasn't sure he would make it out alive.

The gloves the church had custom made for him were now torn and hot blood from his singed and cut fingertips dripped along his forearm.

"Please, escape while I can still hold this demon back. Please. You are our best option for escape." Lucas was still holding against the demonic entity shrouded in obstructive dark smoke, leaving only the pair of glowing eyes visible to terrorise Lucas.

And yeah, it was frightening. Lucas was still a damned deacon in training. 

Father Lee was no better. He was visibly injured in many places yet his mana was still higher than Lucas.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." Father Lee coughed out blood before he summoned the barrier.

It was a higher level casting, one still beyond Lucas' comprehension. It wouldn't guarantee whether Lucas would make it out alive — spending so many days inside an artificial space was a difficult task and with an evil spirit so strong? He would probably be torn to atomic level.

_Was it worth it? Maybe_.

"I'll be back soon, Lucas. Hang on." Father Lee's last words before connection with the outside world was cut.

✝️

"You are one foolish human, ain't cha?"

It was dark. Cold. And hard to breathe.

Lucas shivered, made futile attempts at blinking as if that would restore his vision.

"If saving innocent lives is foolish, be it." Lucas replied, gritting teeth.

"For someone under my mercy, you sure are acting cocky, boy." It felt as if it was right beside Lucas' ear, the chill suddenly crawling along his spine, invisible hands on his body.

It was …... surprisingly not that disgusting.  _ What the fuck? _

"I don't want to play your games." 

"Oh… hahaha…. Why don't we try and see. I'm Kunhang. You must have met my family, right, Lucas." 

"What — but…." 

"I know. Sweet liars, right."

* * *

when I sit down to write PT and hencas filthy demon sex 🤩🤩🤩🤩 lmao send me to temple.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)   
>  [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
